Don't question your superiors, Eren
by AddieLee
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Side-scene from 'Bound by Heart' Eren and Armin get curious about the Corporal's love life- will they regret their decision? Random spin-off from incomplete story. Features my OC, Levi, Eren and Armin.


**ONE-SHOT- "Don't question your superiors Eren"**

 **A/N:**

 **Hi guys, sorry for the wait-I've had a busy schedule. Though this isn't a story update, I wanted to release some of the random scenes I have, since they are just lying around while the book is still under refinement.**

 **Of course, it feature my OC and Levi, the latter whom I do not own. I must admit, I lost inspiration half-way through, so sorry if the whole thing is pretty awful. I hope this will make up for my absence.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Phew!"

An exasperated sigh escaped Raya, as she thumped down on a nearby sofa, exhausted from the day's chores.

"Erm... Squad Leader Raya?"

The sudden, curious voice of Eren sounded from a sofa in front of her, breaking the short amount of peace she had all day.

The said woman whipped her head up, raising a casual eyebrow while causing a few locks of dark hair to slap across her face.

"Yes, Eren? Yes, Armin?" She responded spotting the two friends holding their designated cleaning supplies opposite her.

"Erm…Er…" Eren began to stutter.

Raya smiled, a questioning eyebrow still raised, gesturing them to sit down.

"Relax guys, I'm not gonna bite. At least, not anytime soon…" The woman gave a cheerful chuckle, "Please, do sit down. What were you going to say?"

The two obliged, seeming more at ease with their favorite leader, and met her eye contact.

"We were just wondering…?" Armin began steadily.

"… If you and Levi are actually together!" Eren interrupted.

Raya blinked, stunned both by the unusual question and personal question.

"It's just that you guys aren't that affectionate to each other, you know?" Armin added awkwardly, trying to dim the embarrassment.

"Aren't you guys supposed to hug and kiss?" Eren added in his two cents.

Raya jaw-dropped expression disappeared, replaced by a grin, pleasantly refreshed by their spoken honest curiosity.

"Well you wouldn't want us to be at it 24/7, do you?" She winked at their bright-red faces.

Armin was the first to speak up, apologizing quickly, "Of course not!"

"That's not what we meant Squad Leader Raya!" Eren continued straight after, "Just-I thought that most relationships usually, you know… I mean, I don't see how your relationship works…"

Eren trailed off slowly as his bright green eyes flickered to the space behind Raya, voice hesitantly slowing and eyes full of fear-like he was a deer in the headlights.

"Well then Jaeger, watch and learn."

Raya's grin was replaced with a frown at the sound of a reply behind her, but she was not left with much time to react when her chin was jerked to side and a pair of uninvited lips crashed into her own.

Instinctively, her royal-blue eyes widened as she registered the smell of cologne from the familiar feel of a cleanly shaven jaw pressing at her cheek.

 _'Levi!'_ Raya rolled her eyes as she lay there in the strangest make-out position she knew. Involuntarily sighing into the kiss, she ran one hand through his silky hair while the other was occupied in keeping her upright.

 _'Damn it_ ' she cursed ' _Why do you have to be so handsome, Levi?'_

Not to mention it really didn't help the fact that he was such a sexy kisser.

Attempts to stifle giggling where failed as Eren turned around to see a smiling Krista and a smug Reiner, who started to draw in a small crowd of cadets.

A quiet _squelch_ could be heard from the sofa, signifying the end of the… _vigorous_ , slightly explicit demonstration. Raya thanked the Gods above, since there would be a lot of explaining to do and rumors to hear if they had carried on.

Eren gasped at the scene in front of him, and began to blush profusely as the mouth-to-mouth session ended and the face of the respected Corporal looked up.

"I'm never doing that again," Levi spoke, brushing the back of his pale hand over his swollen lips and awkwardly breaking the stunned silence, "you mess up my hair."

If Raya could die that second, she would've gladly done so to spare the embarrassment she was going to face afterwards.

The raven-haired man gave a meaningful glance at Eren and Armin, eyes smug as he addressed them.

"Learn a lesson, brats. Don't ever question your superiors."

He clicked his tongue and looked down to the breathless, sprawled chaos of Raya, who's face matched that of Eren's.

Smirking, the sly Corporal left a blushing mess of a leader behind to deal with the situation.

 _'Well then,'_ Raya thought, turning to meet the faces of very red, blushing cadets, ' _curiosity killed the cat._ '

 **A/N:**

 **I know, I know, it's really bad-tell me how you felt about it, and I may release some more in two weeks-courtesy to my maths exam.**

 **Screw Life…**

 **See you in a fortnight!**

 **-Addie**


End file.
